Promise of Adena
by Infinite Nosferatu
Summary: Second of the Promise intallations. Harry first meets Adena when he is late picking Severus up from school.


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…**

**Promise Of Adena**

"You're sure that you don't have time," John Hendricks asked Adena Heaney. "You've got the simplest class in school, surely you can have time for a few drinks!" Adena smiled at John with a light shake of her head. Her smile disappeared when she saw one of her younger students, his name escaping her mind, sitting by himself on the pavement.

"Another time," she said before jogging to the boy.

"What are you doing here," she asked sweetly.

"I'm waiting for my dad," he said softly. "He promised to come for me today." Adena swallowed the lump that had started to form in her throat. She remembered a promise made to her that was just the same and broken horribly without thought.

"I'll wait with you," she said sitting next to him. "There are some horrible snake men around wanting to snatch up cute little boys like you!"

"Thank Ms. Heaney. Dad says that sought of stuff to me too. Only they're in stories and there's one snake man." Adena smiled and asked him about the stories. He began telling them, smiling brightly when he would recite the parts with potion master named after him.

It got dark quickly but neither woman nor child noticed. Adena continued to smile and listen to the child while silently wondering and discreetly looking around for the boy's father.

"Are you sure your dad is coming sweet heart?" Adena got a slow nod from the boy. She knew that this action meant that he was losing faith in his father and the small promise that had meant so much to him.

"If he doesn't get here soon did you want me to take you home?" The boy didn't respond but just continued to stare at the pavement. Adena felt sorry for him and made a mental note to have a go at his father for doing this to him.

There was a loud crack that put Adena on guard. A man came running up the driveway towards them.

"Daddy," the boy exclaimed. He stood, the items he'd been holding scattering, and ran to his father. With a broad smile the man lifted his son into the air and span him around, both laughing.

He noticed Adena when he put his son down and saw him go get his stuff.

"Thank you for taking care of my Severus," he said to her, moving towards Adena. "I'm really sorry that I'm as late as I am. There were some things that I couldn't get away from at work."

"Daddy works really hard," the boy said to Adena. "And he always pays attention to me when he gets away, so it's a really good compromise."

Both adults were taken aback by the vocabulary word that came at the end of the sentence.

"Where'd you learn that," his father asked.

"Dictionary word for English." Both his father and teacher nodded at what his explanation.

"I'm Severus' art teacher, Adena Heaney," Adena introduced once she remembered the boy.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Miss Heaney."

"I'd like to put aside the pleasantries for the moment and ask why you would do something so irresponsible as leave a child waiting in the dark when you may not make it to him at all. I can see that you both love each other but that doesn't stop certain… people from taking children for their own purposes."

Harry swallowed and Severus looked between them confused. He wiggled out of his father's arms and went to grab his stuff. Harry leaned forward and whispered to his sons teacher.

"I know that I should've been here earlier but an opportunity came up at the last minute for some extra cash. With the shifts I'm working and doing as much overtime as I can I still can't afford a babysitter for Severus. Everything barely gets paid for as it is."

Adena looked over to the boy who'd begun stuffing his stuff into his overstuffed schoolbag.

"Would you like me to take him after school? I only do reflective marking and Severus loves playing around the Art Room. I can keep him occupied until you get home."

As Severus came up to the adults Harry took Adena into his arms. She was rigid at the sudden action and not sure how to react. Looking at the child she could see that he had a rather loathsome expression on his face. She remembered making that when she was a child and her mother told her father to do something when they were playing together, feeling like she was stealing him from her.

"Severus," Harry said bending in front of his son. "You know how I work at odd times and don't make it to you sometimes? Well after school Ms. Heaney is going to take care of you until I get home."

"You will come home? As soon as possible? You won't leave me like mum left us?" Harry's throat tightened and ground his jaws together. Something about his actions made Adena think about what had happened to them in the past.

"I'll never leave you!" Severus smiled innocently at his father and got on his back. "Would you like me to come down tomorrow morning to talk more?"

"That would be nice. See you tomorrow Sweet pea." Smiling at his teacher, Harry carried Severus around to corner to apparate to their home in Grimmauld Place.

"Dad, how are you going to tell Ms. Heaney that we are wizards?"

"I have no idea. Though it will make for an interesting conversation, won't it little Prince?" Severus giggled at his dad, already imagining the more horrible things his teacher could do to him.

**IT. IS. DONE! I will make a few more installments which will include a proposal and wedding, and maybe Adena giving Harry a little beatdown XD**

**Until them my darlings!**

**Live long and prosper!**


End file.
